Ball transfer units provide low friction surfaces for transporting items. A plurality of ball transfer units may be inserted in a mounting structure (sometimes referred to as a ball panel or ball mat) in a cargo deck of an aircraft, which may allow for cargo to be easily slid over the deck in any direction. Repeated loading on the ball transfer units may cause damage to the ball transfer units or the ball panel.